villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Li Li (Shadow Hearts)
Li Li is the vengeful wraith of a young maiden from the small Chinese fishing village of Dalian in the game Shadow Hearts. Li Li is haunts the village and takes out her wrath on one villager at a time during nightfall. Her pain and anger are exploited by the mad sage Dehuai who uses her as a pawn against the heroes. Background: Li Li was the daughter of a fisherman in the small fishing village of Dalian in China. One day a tornado suddenly hit while her father and several other fisherman were out at sea. Li Li's father was her only living relative and stood on the docks praying fervently that her father would make it back, but her waiting appeared to be in vain. So it was that Li Li cried out, "Blue Dragon! God of Fishermen! Anyone! Please save my father's life. I will do anything!". To her proclamation lightning struck the water and the ocean suddenly became calm. Her father's boat suddenly returned with him safely aboard. But it seemed the gods of the sea were cruel for the price payed upon her father's return was that Li Li and her father switched voices, the hardy fisherman spoke in a Li Li's feminine and docile tone, while Li Li's voice was that of her father, deep and gruff. Her father was so embaressed of his new voice and ashamed of how his words would only taunt his daughter with what she had given up that from that day on he refused to speak again. Later that year a theater troop came to Dalian and Li Li fell in love with a handsome young actor in it. Li Li and her father went to the village shamaness, 'Sea Mother' and begged her to help return her voice to normal so that she could speak to the young actor without scaring him off. Sea Mother tried every medicine, spell and prayer she knew but to no avail. Sea Mother's power could not contend with that of the curse Li Li had inadvertently invited on herself and the only way to lift it was to give up what she had gotten for it, namely her father's life.One fateful night Li Li returned to Sea Mother with a terrible tone in her gruff voice, she asked Sea Mother for the sharpest ceremonial knife she had so that her father wouldn't have time to suffer. Sea Mother knew Li Li loved the troop actor very much and she also knew there was nothing she could tell Li Li that she had not already considered and that wouldn't just make her feel worse so Li Li took the dagger and returned home. She stood over her father that night with the knife drawn, but she could not do it. The next night she did the same, always making up her mind to end the curse but by killing her father in his sleep but never able to go through with it and leaving the room with tears in her eyes. But what she sis not know was that her father was awake that night and each night, only pretending to stay asleep when his daughter entered his room, he wanted Li Li to be happy and was happy to die if it meant returning his daughter sweet voice to her, but he never told her, waiting for her to make up her own mind. One day the acting troop was getting ready to leave the town and Li Li knew that if she did not confess her feelings for her love she would never see him again, so that night she snuck into her father's room as every night prepared to end the curse, but that night her father was not there. Her father knew one way or the other his daughter would leave with her love the next day and so he set out that night to catch some fish that only came out under the full moon and intended to leave the delicacy for Li Li and her love to take with them when he was gone. The horrible irony was that night the sea began to rage shortly after Li Li's father began his fishing and it tore apart his fishing boat. After the boat's wreckage washed up on shore the next mourning Li Li locked herself in her house and spent the whole day crying. Because her father was killed by the sea and not by Li Li she had not even been given her voice back and so she was left both cursed and alone. The actor went to Li Li's house to check up on the masculine voice crying out but he could not get in and would never know that the deep gruff cries were actually Li Li's. Concerned but unable to get in the actor left town. By that evening Li Li's already manly voice had become hoarse from her constant crying making it sound truely fearsome. That night though something started to come out of the sea, sounding like a wet piece of meat slapping it's way across the ground and making it's way towards Li Li's house. It creeped it's way through the village and into Li Li's house...As to what happened next is unknown or if what came out was her father or something else. But whatever the case Li Li was gone the next day... Dalian: The Smuggler's Boat: Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Wraiths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pawns Category:Curse-Bearers